


[Dickbru] 异国氲氤谈 （PWP）

by Katsukixxx



Category: Batman Ninja
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dick Grayson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: 布鲁斯把身子浸入一池热水后发出了一声由衷的叹息。弃权声明：所有的角色都不属于我，只有OOC属于我。





	[Dickbru] 异国氲氤谈 （PWP）

[Dickbru] 异国氲氤谈 （PWP）

*Batman Ninja 设定

*大约发生在开始建立城邦之后、高达大战[x]之前

 

 

        布鲁斯把身子浸入一池热水后发出了一声由衷的叹息。

        这一眼温泉正好在他们的屋后被开采，这片土地被上天赠与了这样的礼物，似乎无论在哪处都能采出一汪这样的热池来。

        阿尔弗雷德三番五次地催促他前来，“哪怕厄运踩在脖颈上，也要享受生活中的美好，布鲁斯老爷。”从没人知道老管家对日式园林也颇有涉猎，等布鲁斯拉开那扇通往池水的竹门后，发现这里已经是一副完备的日本庭园风范。

        向上蒸腾的水汽在稍冷的夜色中化为淼茫的白雾，很快便沾湿了他的头发，使它们湿哒哒的塌在额前，汇聚的水珠打落在他的鼻梁上。

        布鲁斯趴在光滑浑圆的石头池壁上，夜风吹来，光裸在外的手臂肩膀和胸部以下的温热形成了显明反差。但阿尔弗雷德特意叮嘱过，“您胸口的伤势已经没什么大碍，手臂上的伤口还请不要过多遇水。毕竟医疗水平有限，谁也不想听到蝙蝠侠死于伤口感染。”回想起阿福说这句话时的模样，布鲁斯忍不住发笑。他无奈地摇摇头，那一点叹气声被竹叶发出的“沙沙”声盖过，但盖不过的是身后来人的脚步声。

        他听见来人在池子的另一头入了水。布鲁斯非但没有警惕，反而更加懒洋洋地舒展开了腰背上的肌肉，如同一头在午后趴在被太阳晒热的石块上汲取暖意的豹子一般。

        “通常这是提姆的时间段，”迪克的声音在他身后响起，布鲁斯能从涌动的水声中听出他的养子在向他逐渐靠近，“他在更衣室里看到了你的衣服，就先离开了，说之后再过来。”

        “那你呢？”他明知故问。迪克没有回答，他靠得足够近了，被牵动的水波拍打在布鲁斯的背上。迪克伸出手来，给布鲁斯被风吹凉的肩膀带去一丝暖意。他用掌心的温度将他养父背上一块块虬结的肌肉化开，用手指细致地按压，“训练颇有成效，其他事情也在顺利进行中。”

        布鲁斯在舒适的按摩下无意识地发出一两声轻哼，那声音很快就被夜风带走。“我……我很感激你们在这里。……特别是你，迪克。”没有了蝙蝠车蝙蝠翼，想要打败比他更早到达此地、积累了武装力量的哥谭反派们，一切都要从头开始。也许是温泉水将他融化，连蝙蝠侠也显出柔和的一面来。

        “我们都很庆幸能陪你一同面对，布鲁斯。特别是我。”迪克俯身亲吻他的颈后，温柔又颤抖，“感谢上天让我陪在你的身边。”

        月亮在他们身后照耀大地。今夜的月色亮眼，但仍透不过他们身周浓厚的水汽。夜色会包容一切。

        迪克顺着布鲁斯的脊柱向下亲吻，手指率先探到了臀瓣之间的隐秘处去。布鲁斯趴在池边，为了两人的方便稍稍翘起屁股。迪克的指尖在小穴周围打转，直到感觉另一只手下布鲁斯的腰部肌肉放松下来，才往里伸进了一个指节。

        水不比润滑剂，手指的伸入干涩得很。布鲁斯皱起眉头，“……变粗糙了…”

        “因为总是握着刀的缘故，”迪克在他的肩胛骨上摩挲着双唇，“我还是更喜欢用我的双棍。”他渴望在布鲁斯的皮肤上留下痕迹，但他不能。阿福会发现的。

        “我也……更喜欢你用双棍……的样子……”布鲁斯说，话语被呼吸切割成断断续续的。

        迪克的呼吸明显地变得粗重了起来。他一下将一根手指都伸了进去，布鲁斯为此瞬间收紧了肌肉，柔软的肠道按压着迪克的中指。

        “……你今天说了很多话。”迪克贴上去，轻咬布鲁斯的耳垂，“你不能这样，布鲁斯。我会控制不了自己的。 ”

        布鲁斯感觉到他养子的胸肌贴上他的后背，还没伸进他后穴里的四根手指抓捏着他的臀肉。他养子的另一只手抚上他的胸口，按揉起他的乳粒。他的乳头浸泡在温泉水里，早已变得通红挺立。迪克用拇指将它按回乳晕里，布鲁斯发出一声闷哼。

        “你最好要快一点，”年长的那方似乎仍旧游刃有余，脑袋枕在自己曲在池边的手臂上，声音被水汽蒸得有些沙哑，“你说过，提姆打算等会儿再回来。”

        于是迪克把食指也探了进去，伸入两个指节后将两只手指像剪刀似的撑开。温热的池水涌进布鲁斯的后穴里，对于敏感的肠道而言太过于刺激，布鲁斯颤抖起来，发出一阵低吟：“不、别让水进去，迪克……太烫了。”

        “好。”迪克吻了吻他别过来的脸，又扩张了几次后抽出了手指，已经勃起的性器贴到布鲁斯的臀缝里去，龟头顶着那张小嘴，“可能没那么顺滑……”

        迪克将他的阴茎一点点挤了进来，布鲁斯说不清是被从肠道里挤出去的水更多还是挤进来的更多，他产生了一丝异样的感觉，而且进入的过程过于干涩，他的肌肉仿佛比平时还要紧的吸着迪克。

        “把身子直起来一些，布鲁斯，这样水不容易灌到里面去。”迪克用双臂把布鲁斯的身体从池边托起，靠在了自己的身上，然后用一只手将他的一条大腿拉开。为了不让自己失去重心把伤口浸进水里，布鲁斯只能挺起胸膛，反手勾着他养子的肩膀，两颗乳粒挺在了寒冷的空气中。

        迪克开始操他了。考虑到不够充分的润滑，迪克的每一次挺入都非常缓慢。水流顺着动作拍打在布鲁斯的臀部、腰背上，将他沾上寒意的皮肤又一次染上热度。迪克隐忍的喘息声在他耳后响起，他很熟悉顶撞哪里能给布鲁斯带去快乐，于是很快布鲁斯也加入到其中去了。

        他的半个身子都裸露在池水之外，他养子的阴茎一次次地摩擦过他的前列腺，他的阴茎无需抚慰就已经高高翘起，阴茎头部因为身体上的冲撞而时不时翘出水面。布鲁斯呻吟着，像是计算好了似的，每次都有夜风吹动竹叶将他的声音掩埋。

        迪克的入侵缓慢而有力，他抬起手，将被温泉水捂热的手掌按压上布鲁斯的一侧乳尖，冷与热的对碰，他的养父因此而将他吸得更紧。

        “别射在池子里，好吗，”迪克含住布鲁斯发红的耳垂，“等你要射的时候告诉我。”袅袅的热气因为他们的动作而逐渐消散开来，像是要将他们的背德揭露于世。

        他感到布鲁斯的后穴将他接纳得更为顺畅了，却还是不愿意加快抽插的速度。他将他的养父搂在怀中，享受着完全占有他的感觉，直到布鲁斯出声哀求，“迪克，我快要——差不多……”

        “爬起来，跪在池边上，布鲁斯。”于是迪克抽出他的阴茎，布鲁斯爬上岸，在那些光滑的石头上撅起屁股，因为水温的浸泡而显得比平时更加红润的小口翕张着，一些方才灌进去的泉水此刻从里面滴滴答答地流下来，迪克用龟头将它们堵了回去。

        这时他不再克制，双手握着布鲁斯的腰，快速地挺动着，布鲁斯的臀肉拍打在他的胯部发出声响。“太大声了……”布鲁斯在呻吟的间隙艰难地提醒。此刻池水已经不能再为他们遮掩，那些白色的水汽也将他们抛弃，月光覆盖上他们的后背，只有夜风仍在喧嚣。

        但布鲁斯没有担忧太久，他单手撑在池边的草地上，支撑着自己的身体承受来自他养子的撞击，另一手终于能够抚慰自己的性器。他一阵一阵地喘着气，高潮很快向他降临，在他射精的时候迪克仍在挺弄着他的前列腺，热度几乎要烧上他的大脑。

        布鲁斯的精液在草地上成为一滩。他射精时的肠壁不断挤压着迪克的性器，让他的养子在接着抽插了十几下后就不得不拔出自己的阴茎。迪克伏在布鲁斯的背上，在布鲁斯的两腿之间撸动着自己的性器，发出猛兽般的闷哼，然后射在了布鲁斯的那摊精液旁。

        竹林发出最后的一阵声响。在他们静止相拥的这一片刻，蒸腾的水汽又袅袅升起，浓厚的白色将他们掩藏。

 

 

 

 

 

 

After

 

        “有水进去了，不弄出来的话你肯定要生病的。”他的养子认真地说。

        布鲁斯只能站直了闭上眼，任由迪克从他的浴衣下摆伸进手去，用手指撑开刚刚才容纳过对方性器的那个小口。

        慢慢地有一些零落的水滴击打在地板上，还有一些顺着他的大腿内侧缓缓流下，虽然不是很多，但这感觉就像是在他的养子面前失禁了一般。

        布鲁斯罕见地涨红了脸，不愿去看此刻迪克面上的表情。

 

 

 

 

 

=================END======================

  
*冷CP的自觉就是从根本啥也没有1个小时25分钟内里也能看出同人创作的灰色地带【


End file.
